List of Armor elevator fixtures
This is a list of different fixtures that have been made by Armor. 1950s-Early 1960s? Black buttons These buttons are smaller black buttons that do not light up. The call buttons can have arrows on them. There is also a version (thought to be newer) with a white ring around the button, but it does not light up either. IMG_1742.JPG|1950's Armor smaller button car station IMG_1756.JPG|1950's Armor smaller button hall station IMG_1758.JPG|1950's Armor smaller button hall station IMG_1760.JPG|1950's Armor smaller button hall station Different black/white buttons These buttons look similar to the other type of black buttons, but they have metal edges. It is unknown if these buttons were flush with the panel, or projected from the panel. These buttons are made in black and white, though the white buttons most likely do not light up. 1950s indicators This indicator consists of a panel with number-shaped cuts in the metal with light bulbs behind them, and also features colored lenses for up/down arrows. It is unknown if lanterns were an option. Indicator5.JPG|1950's Armor indicator Mid 1960s?-Mid 1980s? Round buttons These are round buttons, that light up. These buttons look very similar to GAL Jet Plus round buttons. Versions with a black halo and white button, and white halo and black button were also made. There are 2'' different versions of call button arrows known of at this time. 429703257_a8a9e09c79_o.jpg|Armor round button car station (Credit to Flickr user lacinda) Screenshot_2014-11-28-09-15-45.png|Armor round buttons (Credit to Instagram user jowevator3219) ArmorUpHallStation.JPG|Armor round button bottom floor hall station ArmorDownHallStation.JPG|Armor round button top floor hall station ArmorCarStation1.JPG|Armor round button car station ArmorCarStation2.JPG|Armor round button car station Round buttons - type 2 These are smaller round buttons, with a small black halo, and a white/tan button. There is also a version with a different font. There are 2 different versions of call button arrows. Test3.jpg|Armor round button, type 2 car station (Credit to Flickr user Steve Tannock, CC BY-NC-SA 2.0 license) Armor buttons.JPG|Armor fixtures with rounded buttons (second version) S-Series :''Not to be confused with Schindler S-Series fixtures. These are white square buttons with a small halo. There are 2 different versions of call button arrows. IMG_0300.JPG|Armor S-Series terminal hall station IMG_0313.JPG|Armor S-Series intermediate hall station Armorsquarecarstation.JPG|Armor S-Series car station IMG_5638.jpg|Armor S-Series car station There are 2 different fonts for these buttons. Recessed square buttons These buttons look similar to Epco FL Flushline buttons. Round buttons with square halo These are smaller round buttons with square halos. There are 2 different versions of call button arrows. There is also a version with a black halo, and white button. These look very similar to GAL Jet Plus round buttons with square halo. Vandal resistant buttons These buttons are metal buttons, with 2 lights to the left and right. Lanterns/indicators The lantern arrows are about triangular. The indicators are somewhat similar to before, but with a different font. There is also a version with more square, and larger indicator numbers. There are also round indicator lights based off of, and going with round type 1 & 2 buttons, square indicator lights based off of, and going with square buttons, and indicator lights based off of, and going with round buttons with square halos. There is also another indicator with round lights, and another indicator with square lights, but neither of them based on a button. There is also a digital indicator, but with light bulbs for arrows. IMG_0302.JPG|Armor lantern File:Armor_call_indicator.jpg|Armor call indicator. File:Armor_call_indicator_2.jpg|Armor call indicator with round lights. File:Armor_car_indicator_HK.jpg|Armor car indicator. IMG_0304.JPG|Armor car indicator. ArmorIndicator.JPG|Armor indicator with round lights not based on a button. Dial-O-Matic hall indicator This is a Rotodial indicator, with a horizontal-rectangle shaped window. This indicator was most likely discontinued sometime in the 1970s.